


Чаша для Змея

by N7Dron



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Diary/Journal, Humor, M/M, Workplace
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7Dron/pseuds/N7Dron
Summary: Фрэнсису Притчарду, известному в Сети как Nucl3arsnake, очень нужно сливать куда-то свой яд.  Личный дневник, производственная драма :)





	Чаша для Змея

**Название:** Чаша для Змея  
**Автор:** N7Dron  
**Бета:** АД  
**Размер:** миди, 7278 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Фрэнсис Притчард/Адам Дженсен (совсем немного), Дэвид Шариф, упоминается Nucl3arsnake/ShadowChild  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** юмор, стёб, личный дневник, производственная драма :)  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Краткое содержание:** Фрэнсису Притчарду, известному в Сети как Nucl3arsnake, очень нужно сливать куда-то свой яд.  
**Примечание:** Deus Ex: Human Revolution  
**Предупреждения:** POV Притчарда, возможно ООС, мат, вольное обращение с буквами и знаками препинания, сленг, смайлики.

**-=Nucl3arsnake LOG=-**

~~~~~~~~~

s#$%^&*%$#@@#$%^!!!!!!!  
#&**@~#$!!  
#@$%#@%!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

>:-[ ]

Как же меня бесит. 

Все больше убеждаюсь, что большинство людей на этой планете — ленивые дебилы. Некомпетентность, безмозглость и полное отсутствие желание что-либо делать — вот их главные черты. И офисный персонал нашей чудесной компании прямо-таки ярко это подтверждает. Мало того, что они сами не хотят ничего делать — вечно болтают в коридорах, пялятся в смартфоны и непрерывно бегают в курилку, — так еще и постоянно отвлекают других. Мне сегодня пришлось уже просто забить на то, что стояло на день в плане, потому что с самого утра меня дергали непрерывно. Причем по таким проблемам, которых просто не возникло бы, если бы эти идиоты делали бы всё вовремя и в соответствии со сто лет назад присланной им инструкцией. И не лезли бы туда, куда им лазить запрещено!

Когда меня отвлекли раз уже пятый, причём очередной дебил притащился напрямую к Дэвиду, которому я не могу отказать, я сдался. Мне пришлось переться в другое крыло здания и там убить еще примерно два часа рабочего времени. Потому что дебил там был не один, а сразу несколько, и действовали они с завидной слаженностью. В итоге после всех попыток поднять то, что они умудрились положить, мне пришлось перегружать сервер и перенастраивать камеры. Как я не поубивал их всех на месте — сам себе удивляюсь. Это просто чудо какое-то, что у меня хватило выдержки. И даже не наорал ни на кого. Впрочем, это бесполезно. Мозгов там — как у креветок. Никаких выводов. И я больше чем уверен, что через некоторое время ситуация повторится. 

В общем, я вернулся — сделал кофе и пишу сюда это. 

Просто надо было как-то выговориться. 

c|_|

—————————————————————————————————————

~~~~~~~~~

-=[ Из дома ]=-

В продолжение дневного. 

Если поинтересоваться вопросом, то можно легко найти статистику, что обычный офисный работник отвлекается от своей работы примерно каждые семь минут. По разным причинам. Некоторые из этих причин вроде бы вполне объективные: ответить на срочный е-мейл, звонок, явиться к боссу, когда он вызывает. В туалет, понятное дело, тоже иногда отлучаться надо. Другие причины менее извинительные, но люди всё равно это делают: покурить, сходить в кафетерий, поболтать с кем-нибудь в коридоре, ответить на личные сообщения или пройтись по всему своему десятку аккаунтов, чтобы наставить никому не нужных лайков. Эффективная работа, да? Хотя почему-то считается, что это нормально. Типа — все так работают. Лично я вообще не понимаю, как все эти люди могут умудряться делать хоть что-то полезное, и за что они вообще получают деньги. Большую часть дня они явно занимаются непонятно чем. 

Бесит. 

Эта бодяга вовсю процветает у нас в головном офисе, так что уж говорить о филиалах. Будь моя воля — я бы заставил всех работать нормально. Но вот Шефу на это, похоже, совсем наплевать. Более того, временами мне кажется, что Дэвиду даже нравится эта типа демократичная атмосфера. Все такие расслабленные и дружелюбные. О’кей, ладно. Но эти придурки считают нормальным не только поминутно отвлекаться, но и отвлекать других! Иногда мне хочется просто начать убивать, когда очередной дебил звонит и начинает жаловаться, что ему тут понадобились документы, а у него почему-то нет доступа к папке на сервере, где они лежат. 

Еще бы он у тебя был, кретин!!!  
Если ты за месяц так и не удосужился вписать свои данные в стандартную форму документов на допуск!!!  
А твой дебил-начальник не соизволил это проверить, когда отправлял данные по своему отделу!!!  
А теперь я должен срочно срываться и решать этот вопрос!  
Хотя по-хорошему мне нужно бы сейчас посидеть и спокойно поковырять логи! 

Потому что уже который день кто-то тихонько долбится к нам, явно прощупывая дыры, и я вот задницей чую — это только начало.

—————————————————————————————————————

~~~~~~~~~

Очень хочется курить, но от одной мысли, что надо выходить наружу и стоять где-то возле очередной кучки леммингов, от которых не спрятаться и не скрыться нигде, да еще и слушать волей-неволей, как они перемывают всем кости – начиная от Дэвида и заканчивая какой-нибудь Кармен из ночной смены уборщиков, — меня просто воротит.

Не хочу.  
Надо что-то с этим сделать.  
Прямо сейчас.

:-Q

~~~~~~~~~

Заперся, вырубил все пожарные датчики, выкурил три сигареты, врубил обратно.

Ну вот, немного легче. 

Чувствую, что нормальной работы мне сегодня не видать, так что лучше сейчас просто сесть и погонять какую-нибудь стрелялку, потому что через десять минут позвонит или прибежит очередной кретин с криками: «Фрэнсис! Всё пропало! Помоги!» 

Плотно ковыряться с настройками фаервола засяду уже вечером, когда идиоты разойдутся по домам, а если кто придет опять — смогу слать с чистой совестью, поскольку рабочий день закончен. Так что план пока такой. Дел там на всю ночь, а может, и не на одну. Можно из дома, конечно. Посмотрим.

—————————————————————————————————————

~~~~~~~~~

Наши лемминги отжигают.

Сегодня услышал про себя интересную сплетню. 

Якобы я пытался отжать себе кабинет Дженсена, который стоит пустой уже несколько месяцев. И не забрал я его себе только потому, что Дэвид решительно воспротивился. Прямо в красках рассказали. Как я истерил у шефа в кабинете, а он решительно так: «Ты слышал меня, Фрэнсис! Даже и думать не смей, чтобы тронуть офис Дженсена! Я верю! Он скоро вернется!» 

Феерические придурки. 

И даже не особенно смутились, когда меня увидели. На мое: «Вы, видимо, это сами слышали, да?» мне просто ответили: «Все это знают!» 

Откуда?! Как?! С чего?!

Не могу отлепить руку от лица.

Тесный. Бестолковый. Кабинет. Дженсена.

Может, с точки зрения секретарши это полный шикардос из-за вида на холл, но меня он не особенно впечатляет. А больше ценного у кабинета ничего нет. Такой же, как у всех, только маленький. Может, для Дженсена и нормально, так он там и не сидел почти никогда толком. А мне точно было бы тесно. Я, кстати, заходил туда с неделю назад (сбойнули камеры, и датчик показал, что в кабинете Дженсена), так там… 

А-а-а-а-а!!!  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
;-D  
А-ха-ха, до меня только дошло : ) Вот они с чего решили!  
Cмешно, да. 

Ну, точно, кто-то видел, что я вхожу туда и что-то там внимательно разглядываю. Нда. Боже, дай мозгов всем этим людям.

Будто они и сами, кстати, не знают, что Дэвид ждет Дженсена со дня на день. И так постоянно отклоняет кучу вопросов потому что «давайте лучше подождем, когда мистер Дженсен вернётся». Пфф. При всех это постоянно говорит, кстати. Меня тоже уже немного подзадолбало, когда по моей теме тоже, чего не коснись, всё «когда Адам вернётся». И хз, кстати, когда вообще его Адам вернётся. Что-то не торопится, хотя Дэйв сам мне говорил, причём довольно давно, что Дженсен вроде как уже в порядке, починили. Еще бы его не починили, со всеми возможностями ШИ.

Кстати, в кабинете у него вообще все нетронуто, даже все его книжки и бумажки. Уборщики заходят каждый день, порядок, воздух свежий, так что реально хоть завтра может выйти. Выйдет из запоя, придёт, включит комп — и вперёд. 

Ну, или там слезет с антидепрессантов. 

Фак, я не знаю, почему он меня так бесит. И, если честно, не знаю, почему уверен, что у него там с головой что-то не то сейчас. Вот уверен и все. Наверное, потому что он и раньше всегда был странный. И потому что давно вышел бы на работу, потому что Дэвиду очень надо, чтобы он вышел. А если Дэвиду что-то надо, то так оно и бывает обычно. А Дженсена, тем не менее, до сих пор нет. 

Кстати, я хоть никогда не видел Дженсена пьяным, и от него самого вроде не несло, но мне всегда казалось, что он тихий алкоголик. Мы как-то сцепились в очередной раз, и я что-то такое ему сказал насчёт этого, что он, видать, нажирается вечерами, что утром соображает плохо. Он тогда отрезал высокомерно, в своей обычной манере: «У тебя богатая фантазия, Фрэнсис. Пью не больше чем остальные». Угу. Фантазия, может, и богатая, но видал я таких. Ведет себя мутно. И потом, его выперли из спецназа вчистую. А он там каким-то командиром даже был. И это если еще не считать удовольствия работать рядом с бывшей, при этом у него к ней явно не всё отсохло. 

Да пофиг, собственно, на него. 

В общем, у меня своя огромная лаборатория. Так на кой мне вообще сдался его кабинет?.. Могли бы уж сразу сочинить, что я претендовал на офис Шефа. Там хотя бы места побольше. И есть камин. А еще отдельный лифт, чтобы попадать к себе прямо со стоянки.

И не встречаться больше в коридорах со всякими придурками!

Ну вот, теперь я хочу себе кабинет Дэвида. 

ЛОЛ.

—————————————————————————————————————

~~~~~~~~~

-=[ Из дома ]=-

Сегодня Шф опять выбесил. Снова завел свою песню про своего дорогого Дженсена, который скоро вернётся. Мне кажется, что у меня от этого имени уже глаз дергаться начинает. 

Вот я реально никак не могу понять — нахрена, ну вот нахрена он вообще нужен Дэвиду?! Еще один дилетант. Сидел бы в своем спецназе и щелкал бы с крыши из винтовки террористов — в этом, может, он и был хорош. Но вот какой из него начальник службы безопасности – пффф!! Шефу, видимо, мало, что к нам в головной офис смогли вломиться бандиты, террористы — или кто там они были, — не испытывая ни малейших препятствий?! Хорошо, пусть их было не так мало и они были снаряжены, как небольшие танки, но всё же! Я уверен, что Беллтауэр, если бы мы наняли их, как я предлагал, сумели бы сделать хоть что-то, чтобы не погибло столько народу! Включая, кстати, вооружённую охрану. А то, что Дженсен в одиночку положил большую часть бандитов — круто, конечно, но бесполезно. Тех, кого они успели убить, этого не оценят. Он был копом, копом и остался, а начальник службы безопасности — это работа, подразумевающая комплексный подход, которым он явно не владеет. Полный провал. Он дорого за него заплатил, признаю. И Шф, видимо, рассчитывает, что это его чему-то научило. Никого не берет вместо него и ждёт его возвращения. Хотя мы полгода прекрасно обходились и без этого заносчивого засранца, и дальше бы прекрасно обошлись. Учли ошибки, усилили охрану и протоколы по безопасности. А если очень надо, лучше бы взять кого-то с опытом. Желательно положительным. 

Может, я не прав. Но простая логика говорит, что я прав. 

И какие причины движут Дэвидом, если логика тут не работает — то я ума не приложу.

—————————————————————————————————————

Сейчас три часа ночи, я сижу на кровати, ем тушёные баклажаны из бумажной коробочки и пишу сюда. Только пришёл с работы.

Так давно уже ничего не писал в дневник, что с ходу не мог вспомнить пароль. Мозг заклинило просто. Закрыл глаза, руки сами натыкали — помогло, файл открылся. Совсем перегруз. Ничего писать не хочется. Но, ладно, набью хоть пару слов. Как говорят британские учёные, вести письменный дневник полезно, это разгружает мозг, нервную систему и вообще экономит кучу колёс. Так что сейчас напишу что-нибудь и буду со спокойной душой смотреть какой-нибудь сериал и лениво лопать палочками свою китайскую еду. 

Последняя неделя была сплошным завалом, и я устал, как собака. До этого пришлось несколько дней мотаться на фабрику и торчать там, контролировать прокладку. Так что когда всё вроде закончили и можно было, наконец-то, просто сидеть у себя в лаборатории и спокойно зарыться в давно отложенные задачи — это был просто кайф. Закопался с головой. Вчера и позавчера сидел до утра на работе. Просто не хотелось уходить. Дэвид зашёл вчера часа в три ночи, домой ехал, предложил подвезти, но не поехал с ним, потому что… ну, блин. Когда ни черта не получается, и вдруг ты видишь, как можно сделать… Это офигенно. Какое там взять и всё бросить!

Зато мне дали три дня отпуска, когда я всё закончу. Шеф сказал, что мне нужно отоспаться и всё такое. Ну вот, я наконец закончил. Относительно, конечно. Но может, и правда, стоит взять, пока дают. 

Сегодня ночью, когда шёл домой, заметил, что уже осень. Листья налипли на куртку, пока я стоял на улице, ждал свою еду. 

Странно как-то всё. 

Ладно. 

Закрываю лог, буду смотреть сериал.

~~~~~~~~~

Это было большой ошибкой, выбрать именно этот сериал!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(T-T) Рыдать кровавыми слезами. 

Но лучше бы взять бензопилу. И сходить в гости к режиссёру, оператору и исполнителю главной роли. И к сценаристу. К нему, разумеется, первому. 

Где-нибудь в это мире вообще существуют фильмы, где что-то, связанное с IT, было бы показано нормально?! Где была бы хоть капля правды о взломах, хакерах и всём остальном?! Где этот мир?! 

Нет, я понимаю, что я сам виноват. Никто не заставлял меня _ вот это_ смотреть. Но тут как давить прыщ – противно, больно, но руки сами тянутся. Впрочем, до конца я всё-таки не досмотрел — не смог, выключил. Вот просто — @#$%!

И опять возвращаясь к теме ленивых засранцев. Сейчас я про теле- и киноиндустрию. У нас в компании сотрудники, видимо, хотя бы просто ленивые уроды, раз ШИ всё-таки умудряется даже с таким персоналом, производить что-то работоспособное. В компаниях же, занимающихся кинопроизводством, судя по всему, работают какие-то специально отобранные экземпляры — мало того, что засранцы, так еще и самоуверенные недоучки-дилетанты в одном флаконе. Вот скажите, — что мешает им пригласить нормального консультанта?! У них же есть на всё это бюджет! Наверняка, там даже предусмотрена соответствующая строчка! И, готов спорить на что угодно, что она заполнена! И там стоит чья-то фамилия и цифры гонорара. За что получает деньги этот человек? Если он вообще реально существует. Вот как – как?! – можно такое снимать? На моменте, когда герой подрубает шланг в височный порт, пялится в экран с умным видом, а по экрану бегут строчки кода, я просто сломался. Они вообще видели, что там?! Если им нужно было запустить что-то, похожее на код, то вставили бы лучше туда инструкцию к кофемолке! На японском! Выглядело бы ей-богу, правдоподобнее! 

И — да, меня бомбит.  
И дело даже не в том, что все они возвращают мой сценарий. 

Впрочем, и в этом тоже. 

Хотя там такой технический скелет, что они просто идиоты, если не могут нарастить на это своего мяса, даже если мой стиль им не нравится!

Провальный сегодня день какой-то. 

И не поспал толком, потому что засиделся в сети, и это еще.

—————————————————————————————————————

~~~~~~~~~

Ха!  
Ха!  
Отпуск — не такая уж плохая вещь.

Во-первых, я выспался. И во-вторых (наконец-то!!!) купил себе новое железо. Заказал, думал, придется подождать, потому что в первую неделю продаж вообще что-то получить нереально, но позвонили буквально через час и сказали, что можно забирать: кто-то отказался, что ли. Прогулялся заодно, в общем. Там солнце. Деревья желтые. Тепло. 

Ушла вся зарплата, но это стоило того. 

Поставил всё — ЫЫЫЫЫЫЫУУУУУ!!. Немного пришлось повозиться, потому что, как всегда, стандартный софт не совсем гладко идет к моему импланту. Но ощущения — просто трындец! Особенно, если подрубаться напрямую в затылочный порт. В принципе, по беспроводному тоже разница глобальная между тем, что было и что стало, но напрямую — фкншт!

Сразу захотелось сделать себе новый аватар и вообще : ) Тыкнулся к Shdwсhld, просто так, похвастаться, хотя у неё там в Праге была еще полночь, а она обычно часов до трёх только текстом, у неё как раз самая работа. А тут она была свободна, и — у неё-то всегда стоит всё самое свежее. Ну, мы просто пошарахались по сетям вместе, ну то есть вообще без цели, просто пройти куда можно — ЫЫЫЫЫЫ! Реально теперь видишь и чувствуешь в два раза больше. И, да-а-а (◕‿◕ ) Взаимодействие аватаров…. (─‿‿─ ). Как и обещали — вышло на новый уровень. 

Ну и, в общем…  
Дружеский секс рулит.  
<3

И сейчас, когда я уже снова могу соображать… 

Объективно — это был лучший секс в моей жизни. И не потому, что все предыдущие риал и вирты были какими-то не такими. Просто это совсем другое. Вообще. И сейчас мне очень хочется какого-нибудь реала, просто чтобы сравнить. Ха-ха, для чистоты эксперимента, конечно, хорошо было бы с ней же. Ладно, это невозможно. Хотя я почти уверен, что всё равно это было бы совершенно не то. 

Но всё равно (^_____^)

Хе : )

—————————————————————————————————————

~~~~~~~~~

#&**@~#$!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Так. 

Пишу и курю. 

Потому что курение, хоть и наносит непоправимый вред организму, но в стрессовых ситуациях помогает подчинить дыхание определённому ритму. А мне это сейчас очень нужно. 

Я начинаю немного верить в то, что импланты и правда вызывают необратимые изменения в мозгу, вследствие чего возникает жажда насилия. Потому что! У меня вот только что было острое желание прибить своего шефа. 

Острейшее. 

Наверное, если бы Дэвид не вломился ко мне в инфолинк, а наорал бы лично, клянусь, я бы дал ему в морду, чтобы он заткнулся. А потом бы задушил. И потом, возможно, еще что-нибудь бы сделал с его трупом. 

Короче.

Он разбудил меня звонком и сразу начал начал орать. Я молчу, потому что ничерта не могу понять. Вообще не понимаю, что происходит. А он орёт без остановки в инфолинк — какого я себе позволяю, и на каком основании меня нет на рабочем месте уже два дня. 

«Объяснительную мне на стол, сегодня! Немедленно!»  
«Ты что-то много себе стал позволять, Фрэнсис!»  
«Заскучал по вольным хлебам? Ну так я тебе это мигом устрою! Со всеми вытекающими!» 

Я и так офигел, еще и спросонья, так что пока загрузился, пока пришёл в себя и открыл рот, Дэвид уже выдал в нон-стоп режиме свою тираду, рыкнул, чтобы я срочно несся в офис и отрубился. 

У меня, в общем, нет слов. 

И хренушки я сейчас понесусь в офис. 

Потому что если у него крыша сдвинулась, и он уже не помнит ни черта из того, что было два дня назад, то я сейчас тоже не скажу, что я в полном порядке. 

Привет, Дэвид.

Мне сейчас нужны лечебные травы.

Потом — кофе. 

И только потом я медленно поеду в офис. И лучше на такси. Потому что я сейчас легко могу кого-нибудь переехать мотоциклом и даже не заметить.

—————————————————————————————————————

~~~~~~~~~

Ну, как и ожидалось.

Этот говнюк, дай бог ему здоровья и финансового благополучия его компании, конечно, всё вспомнил, пока я добрался до офиса. Но, естественно, даже и не подумал извиниться. 

Вроде как и не было ничего. 

«А, это ты, Фрэнсис! Отлично! Заходи! Выглядишь отдохнувшим! Смотрю, ты последовал моему совету и выспался как следует. Рад тебя видеть!»

А я-то, б$#%^ь, как рад тебя видеть, Дэвид… 

Слушал его молча, потому что опять у меня все слова закончились.

~~~~~~~~~

Пришёл к себе в лабораторию и первым делом отправил ему служебную записку с аргументированной просьбой компенсировать мне покупку «оборудования телекоммуникационного многофункционального для работы с нейронными сетями».

凸(￣ヘ￣ )

~~~~~~~~~

Ха, он подписал : )))))))))

~~~~~~~~~

Вызвал меня вечером, насыпал опять задач выше крыши. А потом сказал, что подписал мой запрос и спросил, не нужен ли мне заодно апгрейд импланта. За счёт компании. Я сказал, что подумаю, он сказал, что я могу обращаться в любое время.

О’кей, Дэвид. Извинения приняты. 

 

Хорошо бы, конечно, без новых приступов амнезии.

—————————————————————————————————————

~~~~~~~~~

[х\0/x]

Еще один экземпляр в личную коллекцию даунов. 

Я тут вычислил одного нашего придурка, который догадался вести личный дневник в сети и писать там про работу. В открытом доступе. Хорошо, что он только начал и сильно много не успел накропать. У придурка, конечно, явный талант, потому что я ржал, как ненормальный, всё в точку, даже было жалко стирать. 

Блин, я, конечно, местами его понимаю. Меня тоже бомбит постоянно, и мне тоже приходится всё куда-то сливать. Но, ёлки, чтобы выкладывать в открытый доступ такие вещи, а не хранить у себя, зашифрованными и запароленными десять раз — это кем же надо быть?! Даже без прямых упоминаний держать такие записи в сети опасно, потому что люди не дураки, и кто-нибудь обязательно сопоставит какие-нибудь детали, и выплывет, о какой именно компании идёт речь. А нам сейчас только нового внимания журналюг не хватало. 

У меня боты постоянно мониторят упоминания о ШИ и Дэвиде, поэтому вовремя удалось заметить. Вычислить, кто это, тоже было не так сложно. У идиота ума хватило только на то, чтобы не писать свое имя сверху большими буквами. 

Снес, конечно, всё. Положил шефу на стол докладную. 

Уверен, что Дэвид его уволит. И не просто уволит, а вышвырнет без разговоров. Хотя Дэвид вроде как временами и пытается быть всеобщим папой для своих людей, есть вещи, которые он на дух не переносит. Например, отсутствие лояльности к компании.  
А тут она еще и в сочетании с креветочной безмозглостью. 

Вообще не о чем жалеть.

—————————————————————————————————————

-=[ Из дома ]=-

Сегодня какой-то странный и необычный день вышел : / 

Я был у Дженсена.

Он выглядит жутко. И он еще более странный, чем был раньше, хотя мы почти не разговаривали. И в этот раз у меня точно нет сомнений, что он пьет. Может быть, конечно, в его нынешней версии алкоголизм ему не грозит, но это, по-моему, только усложняет дело. Судя по его виду. Может быть, поэтому Шф не повез его в клинику поправлять настройку протезов, а позвал меня. 

Дэвид зашёл ко мне в лабораторию уже под вечер, сам, и я сначала подумал, что он по поводу вчерашнего придурка с личным блогом. Потому что тот раза три до этого прибегал объясняться, что на самом деле дневник должен был быть запаролен, но он ошибся… в общем, обычные оправдания. Я отправил его, сказав, что решать не мне, но он через некоторое время пришёл снова, а потом еще, и только на третий раз сознался, что Шф сказал ему, что поговорит со мной, и только потом примет решение. 

Я думал, что он вызовет меня, но он зашел сам. Сначала мы действительно поговорили о вчерашнем происшествии, и он всё-таки загнал меня в угол, когда спросил, могла ли там «хотя бы чисто теоретически» иметь место ошибка, и дневник был не запаролен просто по недосмотру. Я вынужден был признать, что «чисто теоретически» — могла, но если рассматривать факты, то дневник всё-таки хранился в сети, а не где-нибудь в личном облаке или на жестком диске, что явно является отягчающим обстоятельством. 

Дэвид покивал как-то рассеянно сказал, что подумает. А потом спросил, не мог бы я поехать с ним, чтобы помочь кое-кому с настройкой глазных протезов. Странный вопрос вообще, я тогда не понял. Потому что если ему надо, он обычно просто говорит: «Ты едешь со мной» и всё. 

Я конечно совсем не ожидал, что помогать нужно Дженсену. Был уверен, что на него работает целое отделение «Протеза». Видимо, нет. Или он не хочет туда ездить. Но поправил ему настройки, мне не трудно. 

Вообще Дженсен наш, как говорится, очень сильно изменился за лето. Он сидел полуодетый, кажется, ему было всё равно, что кто-то пришёл, даже не набросил на себя ничего. В общем, можно было хорошо всё разглядеть. Проапгрейдили и прошили его, конечно, по полной программе. Но что-то совсем не похоже, чтобы он был рад этому... 

Он сказал мне: «Спасибо, Фрэнсис». И у меня от его тона, что-то аж мороз по коже прошёл. Если честно, раньше он меня хоть и бесил, но не могу не признать, что наши взаимные уколы здорово поднимали тонус. Когда видишь, что он приближается — то уже сразу готовишься к подначкам, как-то подбираешься внутренне, или вообще начинаешь первым, потому что… Да ну это было просто… ну черт, не знаю. Как игра. Теперь же ему было вроде как всё равно. Я сидел совсем рядом с ним, касался его, а он смотрел сквозь меня невидящими тусклыми глазами. 

Чудесный начальник службы безопасности у нас будет. 

Что-то я вернулся домой какой-то придавленный. 

Кстати, дома у Дженсена ничего так. Квартира огромная, хотя, наверное не сильно больше моей, просто кажется большой за счёт высоты. Не знаю, жил ли он там раньше, или это Дэвид для него недавно снял. Но везде были коробки, как после переезда. И Дженсен сидит среди этого и, похоже, вообще не собирается наводить там порядок. 

Черт, а мне, кстати, надо бы, наверное, дома прибраться. 

Конечно, картонок из под пиццы, как у него, у меня не валяется, но…. Что-то посмотрел на жилище Дженсена и как-то очень сильно захотелось навести у себя маниакальную чистоту и порядок. 

Ладно, пошёл.

Застыдил сам себя 8-D

—————————————————————————————————————

~~~~~~~~~

Когда я вижу у кого-то на рабочем месте наклеенную у компа бумажку с паролем, мне хочется засунуть её в глотку тому, кто её налепил.

Я честно предупредил Дэвида, что если я буду видеть постоянно подобное в отделах, то в один прекрасный момент не выдержу и так и сделаю. А он на это сказал, что мне следует быть терпимее к недостаткам других. И больше обращать внимание на свои собственные. Ха…

: - /

Иногда мне кажется, что я семь долбанных лет бьюсь головой о каменную стену. Шансов пробить — ноль. 

Такое впечатление, что люди думают, что я рассылаю всё эти письма с напоминаниями о правилах безопасности, просто потому, что мне это нравится. И письма — всего лишь неизбежное маленькое зло, которому не следует придавать особого значения. Типа явления природы. А безопасность — это что-то абстрактное, к ним вообще никакого отношения не имеющее. 

И я бы понял, наверное, если бы мы работали в какой-то другой компании, которая производит канцелярские скрепки, и в которой годами тишь и благодать. И у которой нет мемориала прямо в офисе… 

И я не знаю в чём тут дело. То ли в короткой человеческой памяти в принципе, то ли в неспособности делать выводы и видеть связь между вещами. Грустно. 

Говорят, что, в других нас больше всего бесят наши собственные недостатки. Или напоминание о собственных просчётах. Я не леплю пароли у компа, но… Иногда мне кажется, что я делаю не всё, что могу. 

Да к чёрту! 

И так делаю всё, что можно! Я и так живу здесь, и если можно делать еще больше, то я не знаю, что это может быть!!! Разве что затянуть тут всё нейросетью, вплести самого себя в середину и контролировать сразу все! И, конечно же мгновенно вонзать ядовитое жало в тех, кто нарушает правила! 

Но можно я всё-таки не стану, а?..

А идиотов жалеть не буду. Возможно, они думают, что снаряд дважды в одну воронку не попадает. Или есть кто-то, кто позаботится, чтобы не попал. 

Господь бог, видимо. 

Да пошло оно всё…

┌∩┐(◣_◢ )┌∩┐

—————————————————————————————————————

Накаркал что ли.

Нападение. Снова.  
Заложники. 

Странно, но я почему-то сейчас чувствую только злость. Абстрактную злость, направленную ни на кого-то конкретно, а просто существующую саму по себе, как выражение моей сути. 

Мне никого не жаль. Я просто злюсь. 

Шеф вызвал Дженсена, уже едет. А мне сказал приготовить всё, чтобы вести его и помогать удалённо. Если бы нам с ним раньше пришлось бы так работать, мы бы уже давно, наверное, придушили друг друга. Возможно, придушим теперь, потому что ему придется слушать то, что я говорю, а у него с этим всегда были проблемы. 

 

Ненавижу просто сидеть и ждать.

Злюсь.

Дэвид сказал, что Дженсен со всем разберется.  
Я не верю.  
Хотя мне очень хотелось бы верить. 

Но ни на что хорошее лучше заранее не рассчитывать.

—————————————————————————————————————

WWWWWWWW!  
TTTTTTTTTTTTT!  
FFFFFFFFFFFF!!!

У нас вообще кто-нибудь из офисных крыс работает или нет?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Так и не дождался за полдня ответов на свои е-мейлы от двух наших, с позволения сказать, сотрудников. (Потому что слово «труд» тут по-моему вообще употреблять неуместно). Позвонил. Не берут. Пошёл лично. И что?! Зашёл к одному — «только что вышел». Зашёл к другому — «да он на минуточку». Подождал. Нет, не на минуточку явно. Прошёлся по коридорам, дошёл до курилки под вертолётной площадкой. Подошёл по дороге к нескольким группкам, увлечённо обсуждающим насущные проблемы современности. Видели, да. «Да вот только что тут стоял!» Ну, я и не сомневался. Но что толку. Вернулся. Снова нет. У одного телефон ездит по пустому столу, жужжит, одинокий. У второго, видимо, телефон жужжит где-то в заднице, потому что он тоже его не слышит, а может, просто не хочет прерывать приятный процесс. 

Мне нужны были всего лишь две цифры! Две цифры!!! Секундное дело, казалось бы! Но без них я не могу отдать в работу заявку, потому что мне просто вернут её назад. 

Ладно, я сглотнул и выдохнул. Решил подойти к ним к концу рабочего дня, чтобы точно застать на месте. И?! Ха! Без десяти шесть обоих уже и след простыл! 

>:-[ ]  
>8-[ ]  
>% [ ]

Отрубил им обоим доступ в сеть.  
Завтра утром сами прибегут. 

Снова и снова убеждаюсь, что наш офис — это какой-то заботливо собраный зоопарк ленивых засранцев. 

Если так посмотреть, но исключений не так много. И это, скорее, не отдельные индивидуумы, а целый определенный тип. Например, научники. Никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то из учёных слонялся по коридорам, отлынивая от работы. Тех, наоборот, с работы палкой не выгонишь. Ну, Шф — это понятно, если бы он не впахивал как проклятый, было бы просто удивительно, как и его личный помощник Афина. Ну, еще может, Дженсен. 

Насчёт Дженсена, кстати, вопрос сложный. Когда он пытается изображать из себя начальника службы безопасности, меня начинает бомбить. Мне кажется, что он запирается у себя в кабинете и просто спит там. Ну, может книжки читает, потому что на спинке его дивана лежит каждый раз новая, открытая на середине. Я начинаю думать, что эта его должность — просто для отвода глаз, потому что даже после его возвращения большую часть работы по-прежнему делают старшие групп охраны. А он всё чаще занят «специальными поручениями» Шефа. Причём поручения такие, что мне уже начинает казаться, что я работаю на мафию, АНБ или ЦРУ, а не на биотехкорпорацию. 

Хм!  
А кстати!  
Если это так, то всё встает на свои места! В смысле, не про мафию.  
Если Дэвид ждал его не как начбеза, а как спецагента. 

Конечно, как к агенту, который выполняет специальные задания Шефа, у меня нет к Дженсену претензий. Временами он крут, и в целом на него можно положиться, хотя быть его напарником и «вести» его на задании — не самое приятное занятие. Потому что во-первых, он невыносимо язвит и троллит, а во-вторых, когда у меня есть доступ, я вижу через камеры, что он творит. 

С экрана всё, конечно, не так воспринимается. Как компьютерная игра. Но если понимаешь, что это всё на самом деле, то… Жутко, если честно. 

Он режет своими клинками, даже когда это не очень-то и нужно. Мне кажется, ему это просто нравится. 

А на следующий день он приходит в офис, докладывает Шефу, спускается, расслабленный к себе, берет очередную книжку из стопки и с чистой совестью заваливается на свой диван, как ни в чём ни бывало. 

Ну просто, блядь, работник месяца…

—————————————————————————————————————

~~~~~~~~~

#@$%#@%!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Слов нет, только буквы. 

Как же бесит, когда всё планы срываются, потому что твой организм решил, что вот прямо сейчас ему необходимо заболеть!!! 

Температура, кашель, резь в глазах — полный комплект. 

Я закинулся всем, чем только можно, но что-то совсем ничего не помогает. Дэвид сказал, чтобы я сидел дома. 

Попробовал что-то делать — вообще ничего не могу, ни работать, ни заниматься чем-то еще. Кружится голова. 

Вообще все планы к чёрту. 

Мне кажется, что я сейчас просто лопну от злости.

—————————————————————————————————————

~~~~~~~~~

Маленький перерывчик для разгрузки мозгов.

Надо отдохнуть и переключиться. Пройтись. Заодно добыть себе кофе. Откуда-то так пахнет, что у меня аж слюна бежит. 

Время половина первого ночи, я на работе. и, наверное, задержусь еще часа на три. За те несколько дней, что меня не было, тут накопилась такая куча дел, что это всё теперь разгребать и разгребать. Но ничего, разберусь. 

А в офисе тихо, спокойно, никто не дёргает, телефоны молчат… Так хорошо…  
Блин, но вот почему нельзя всегда так работать?!  
Риторический вопрос. 

Одно бесит — хоть я вроде и выздоровел, с глазами продолжает быть какая-то ерунда. Ощущение песка в глазах просто задолбало, так что каждый час приходится делать перерыв. Я уже начинаю завидовать Дженсену, который, наверное, может пялиться в монитор хоть трое суток подряд, и ему ничего не будет. Наверное, мне сейчас надо после перерыва завязывать с письмами и прочей бюрократией и заняться работой, которую я могу делать, подрубившись напрямую.

Всё, пошёл.

~~~~~~~~~

Сейчас ходил курить — столкнулся с Дженсеном под вертолёткой. Он тоже зачем-то торчит на работе и тоже какой-то затраханный вконец. У нас даже сил язвить, как обычно, не было. Просто стояли, подпирали стену молча. Потом докурили, и так же молча двинули обратно. Я завернул сделать себе кофе и сказал ему, что меня аж ломает, хочется кофе весь вечер, откуда-то пахнет обалденно, но кажется совсем не отсюда. Он сказал, что наверное это от него.

Ха! 

В общем, оказалось, что он себе в кабинет притащил личную кофеварку и гонит там какой-то собственный пижонский кофе. Мы пошли к нему, он нашёл мне чистую кружку с фирменным крылышком и сделал своего кофе. 

Я пока дошёл до себя, чуть не захлебнулся слюной. И вкус у него тоже оказался такой, что отлетаешь. 

А теперь — рабо-о-отать! 

И почему-то так сейчас стало хорошо, что даже странно. 

Всегда бы так.

—————————————————————————————————————

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Рр-р-р-р-р-р!!!!!!!!!  
Рр-р-р-р-р-р-р-р-р-р-р-р-р-р-р-р!!!!!!!!!

Бl#$Rть, я сейчас просто взорвусь к х$#м!

Нет, ну это уже полный ппц!!!!!!!! Какого чёрта вообще происходит?!!!!!! 

От кого угодно я мог бы ожидать подобного, но чтобы Дэвид?! 

Нет, я понимаю, что он время от времени откалывает такое, что хоть стой, хоть падай, но то что вот сейчас вылезло — по-моему, вообще ни в какие рамки! 

Я тут постоянно бьюсь, чтобы у нас не было дыр, и задалбываюсь заделывать те, что пробивают, — и, главное, Дэвид прекрасно ведь знает об этом!!! — и при этом…. И при этом у него, оказывается, уже семь лет как сделан личный канал, по которому он когда-то там гонял данные! А потом так и оставил!!! Вообще толком не защищённый!!! И именно через него нас и ломанули!!! Бl#$Rть,, я просто не могу успокоиться! 

Попросил Дженсена с ним поговорить, потому что был просто невменяем от бешенства, ну, и, потому что, возможно, это его касалось тоже. Но он так ничего толком, как я понял, от Дэвида добиться не смог. 

Когда я чуть успокоился, то пошёл к нему сам. Если честно, я не знаю, что я хотел от него услышать. Может быть, какое-то сожаление или хотя бы признание своей ошибки. Да какое там!!! «Ты заделал дыру? Вот и молодец». Бl#$Rть, это вообще нормально???!!! Когда я попытался спросить, как так вообще вышло, он же прекрасно знает об опасности таких штук, то он просто начал наезжать на меня. «Ты что думаешь, я лично этим всем занимался что ли?! У тебя был предшественник, вот с него, если хочешь и спрашивай!». Ага, конечно. Я ему сказал, что всё равно это было сделано по его указанию. И если даже тогда он не знал, то потом у нас с ним сто раз были аналогичные ситуации! В которых я задалбывался объяснять ему, что вот так, как он просит, делать нельзя, и говорил, как можно! И тогда он как ни в чём ни бывало, сдал назад и сказал, что просто забыл! Забыл! «Это было давно! Что я забыть не могу, что ли?» 

По-моему, это уже за гранью. 

Короче, я сорвался и наорал на него, что тоже могу чего-нибудь забыть в один прекрасный момент, и тогда он тоже пусть не обижается. 

В общем, вылетел от него, чуть пинком дверь не вышиб. 

Афина за дверью уже стояла с водичкой и какой-то валерьянкой. Попыталась сунуть, кажется, я рыкнул на неё. Надо будет потом сходить извиниться. 

Мне кажется, что если бы я мог уволиться, то сейчас самое время было бы сделать это.

—————————————————————————————————————

Уже несколько дней настроение совсем ни к чёрту.

Пытаюсь работать, но желание что-то делать пропало вообще. За день не сделал почти ничего, решил задержаться после работы, но тоже, как-то впустую просидел. 

Приходил Дженсен за кружкой. Спросил, может ли уже её забрать. Хорошо, что я её помыл, а то я потом еще несколько раз из неё пил. Короче, он извинился, сказал, что кружка любимая и всё такое, а то он бы мне её оставил. Оказывается, ему её Дэвид подарил. Блин, не знал, а то даже в руки бы брать не стал. 

В общем, забрал кружку, сказал, что я могу, если что, приходить за кофе, и заодно попросил сигарет. Дал ему. Он уже собрался уходить, уже у дверей спросил, как бы ему тоже отключить в кабинете пожарные датчики. Я не знаю, откуда он узнал, наверное, у него теперь еще и супер-обоняние какое-нибудь. Ну, не суть. Короче, я подрубился к системе и отключил ему совсем. Мне не жалко. 

Если он у него там чего-нибудь загорится, и он спалит к хренам всю эту чёртову башню, буду только рад.

—————————————————————————————————————

~~~~~~~~~

Надо как-то брать себя в руки.

Или посылать всё (и будь, что будет), или уже проглатывать и нормально работать дальше. 

Дэвид кидает письма, как обычно, но сам лично не появляется, и не вызывает. Не то, что бы я особо хотел его видеть, но ситуация как-то затягивается. 

Тихо злюсь и плохо соображаю. 

Недавно чуть не подставил Дженсена. Не туда посмотрел и дал ему не те данные. В результате он кучу времени ломился в мёртвую зону, в которой вообще прохода не было. Я пока обнаружил это и заорал, куда бежать, он уже чуть не вляпался. Еле отбился, но, кажется, ему всё-таки что-то успели продырявить.

А я так разозлился на себя, что когда сказал ему, что сожалею, то как-то это так прозвучало, что он подумал, что я злюсь на него. И тоже что-то такое ответил, что я офигел, и меня понесло. В общем, поцапались. До конца задания разговаривали сквозь зубы. Да ну и ладно. Было бы о чём жалеть.

Он вернулся два дня назад, но в офисе еще не появлялся, так что чего там с ним вообще, я не знаю. 

Да и фиг с ним.  
Что бы ни было. Очухается.  
Куда денется…

—————————————————————————————————————

~~~~~~~~~

Вот что меня поражает — как некоторые люди умеют совершенно хреновые со всех сторон ситуации поворачивать себе на пользу!

Я сейчас про Дэвида. 

Вот казалось бы! 

Во-первых, мы с ним разругались в дым, и у меня больше не было ни малейшего желания на него работать. Во-вторых, я серьезно накосячил, так что всё чуть не закончилось очень плохо. В третьих, его дорогой Адам сейчас лежит дома и старательно заращивает дырку в боку. Ну, и что с ним мы тоже вроде как поссорились и не горели снова общаться, оставим за скобками.

Хорошего мало. 

Но что делает Дэвид?! А Дэвид врывается ко мне в лабораторию и чуть ли не со слезами на глазах бросается меня обнимать с воплями, как он благодарен мне за то, что я спас Дженсена. Что если бы не я, то Дженсена бы убили, и только моими стараниями он выпутался. И вообще, мы с ним совершенно потрясающая команда, и без меня минимум в половине операций у Дженсена бы ничего не получилось. И как он гордится нами, и что он всегда знал, что мы самые лучшие, и на меня особенно он может положиться, потому что я надёжный, здравомыслящий человек, и уже сколько лет рядом с ним, и всегда не жалею сил на благо компании… И бла-бла-бла, и всё такое, и всё в таком духе. 

Он не затыкался, наверное, минут десять, я и слова не мог вставить. 

И самое крышесносное в том, что я не знаю каким образом, но это сработало. 

Когда он, наконец, замолчал, я вдруг понял, что совсем не сержусь на него. Ну да, он когда-то ошибся, бывает. Чего я вообще на него взъелся-то? Сколько людей вообще могут похвастаться, что у них такой офигенный шеф? И с Дженсеном — если бы я не перенаправил его в последний момент, он бы не ушёл. И отделался бы не дыркой в боку, которая скоро заживёт, а дыркой в голове. 

Так что, выходит, я сплошной молодец, куда ни кинь. 

Б@#$ть, ну это просто какой-то полный сюр.  
Я же знаю, что это всё не так!  
И в то же время, мне хочется верить, что это так и есть.  
Раз Дэвид говорит. 

Ну охренеть. 

В общем, расстались снова друзьями. 

Кстати, он от меня еще и Дженсену тут же позвонил. И пока я открывал рот, уже сообщил ему, что я вот рядом и очень переживаю за него, можно сказать, весь извелся, спрашиваю про здоровье и всё такое. Я там в офигении стоял и просто как рыба челюстью хлопал. Я не знал, насколько Дженсен на меня злился, но в итоге он попросил Дэвида дать мне трубку и лично длинно выразил мне признательность за моё беспокойство. Я смог только что-то проблеять невнятно. Потому что Дженсен, который пытается что-то задвигать в стиле Дэвида — это уже за гранью. 

Короче, Дэвид умчался довольный. Я в общем, наверное, тоже остался доволен, что всё так вышло. Единственное, что Дженсен меня озадачил, если не сказать, напугал, потому что я уже реально забеспокоился, все ли у него хорошо с головой. Но, слава богу, через несколько минут он снова связался со мной, на этот раз через инфолик, и сказал, чтобы я особо не обольщался, потому что он наговорил всё, чтобы просто не впутывать в наши с ним дела Дэвида. И пообещал, что когда вернётся, уроет меня. 

Ха! 

Ну что, жду с нетерпением.

—————————————————————————————————————

~~~~~~~~~

: ))))

Что-то смеюсь.  
С наивности некоторых.  
Ну, или невежественности. 

Вот как можно жить, был вполне себе знающим и соображающим вроде, и при этом настолько не интересоваться тем, что постоянно находится возле тебя! Да, сегодня Дженсен, конечно отжёг, слов нет. Я чуть не разрыдался от умиления. 

Сидим мы с ним вечером у меня в лаборатории, курим, болтаем. Пока разговариваем, он берет кибербатончик у меня со стола, сидит с ним играет, крутит в руке, а потом вдруг смотрит на него, как будто в первый раз видит, и спрашивает, есть ли у меня нейроимпланты. Я там чуть в осадок не выпал. Серьезно?! Серьезно?!!!!! Он что, получается, реально думал, что я когда все операции с сетью провожу или веду его на задании, то сижу и стучу по клавиатуре?! «Да ты наверное, шутишь!» — говорю. А он: «Не шучу, просто спрашиваю. То есть у тебя есть сетевой и хакерский нейроимпланты?» И потом спокойно так уточняет: «В голове?»

Нет, блядь, в заднице! 

В общем, я так ему примерно и сказал. На что он с совершенным покерфейсом ответил, что сомневается, что такое возможно, но если я покажу, то он будет совершенно не против расширить свои познания в этой области. И тут я что-то начал так ржать, что просто уже не мог остановиться. 

А он спокойно попрощался и ушел. И батончик, гад, прихватил с собой. 

Правда, я вот сейчас написал, и уже начинаю сомневаться, кто кого вообще затроллил.

—————————————————————————————————————

~~~~~~~~~

-=Дома=-

Чёрт…  
Чёёёёрт! 

Оказывается, я его вчера совсем не понял. Вернее, мы друг друга не поняли. 

В общем, он спрашивал, потому что, оказывается, рассматривал меня, но никак не мог найти у меня на голове никаких следов порта или чего-то подобного. В общем, во-первых, он хотел увидеть мой порт, просто потому что ему было интересно. А во-вторых…. Я что-то аж дёргаться начинаю, когда думаю об этом. Во-вторых, у него самого тоже есть хакерский беспроводной имплант, но он всегда использовал его только для локального взлома. Ему никто не объяснил, как входить в Сеть и что для этого еще нужно. А меня он, конечно, спросить не догадался! То есть он вообще никогда там не был! Ну, блин! 

Короче, мы разобрались. Он пришёл сегодня и сказал, что наверное, я вчера его не понял. Ну, так и оказалось. Не знаю, наверное, я как-то очень уж сильно обрадовался, что он не такой дебил, как я вчера подумал. Так что когда он спросил про порт, я сказал, что порт у меня есть, а когда он попросил показать, то я просто стянул резинку с хвоста, убрал волосы и наклонил голову. Я сидел молча и ждал, пока он трогал порт пальцами. И… я не знаю. А потом он взял у меня из руки резинку и осторожно собрал волосы обратно в хвост. 

Блин, я не знаю, что происходит. 

Наверное, я идиот, но я хочу показать ему Сеть. 

И я вот сейчас не могу думать ни о чём другом, кроме того, как нам это лучше организовать.

—————————————————————————————————————

~~~~~~~~~

У Дженсена шипастый золотой аватар. Похож чем-то на него самого.

Интересно, но у него вообще всё сразу стало получаться. Будто он тут родился, вырос и вообще прожил всю свою жизнь. 

И… блядь, но….  
Дружеский киберсекс рулит. 

Да. Кажется, это я уже писал.

—————————————————————————————————————

~~~~~~~~~

s#$%^&*%$#@@#$%^!!!!!!!  
#&**@~#$!!  
#@$%#@%!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

>:-[ ]

ААААААА!!! Как же меня бомбит! 

Господи, как работать вообще с такими людьми?! Как?! КАК???!!!!!!!!

Что у них в голове вообще? ЧТО?! Они вообще способны воспринимать хоть какую-то информацию? Или она для них только жужжание и мелькание буковок, которое они терпеливо пережидают, пока можно будет снова говорить что-то своё, а? 

Блин, нет, я не могу. Просто не могу! 

В начале недели я всем сказал на общем совещании у Дэвида, что из-за масштабной реорганизации и переезда отделов, в субботу мы будем проводить технические работы, поэтому нам придется всё отключить и поэтому, естественно, сервер документов будет в субботу недоступен. Хотя я и весь IT-персонал постараемся, чтобы он к восьми вечера уже снова заработал. Соответственно, я попросил всех начальников отделов организовать работу так, чтобы в субботу не было необходимости обращения к серверу. «Всем всё понятно?» «Всееем!»

Во вторник я еще раз рассылаю это письмом, а в пятницу утром я еще раз дублирую напоминание.  
И что же?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Через минуту я уже получаю пять — пять!!!! — слезных воплей от начальников отделов сделать «как-нибудь так», чтобы сервер всё-таки работал в субботу, потому что у них, видите ли «всё горит». 

Нет, блядь! Это у меня всё горит! 

Вот как, как может сервер работать в субботу, если суть работ заключается в том, чтобы он НЕ работал в субботу?!!!!!!!!!!!!

Короче, я понял, что если я буду разбираться с этим сам, то просто кого-нибудь ненароком убью. Так что я закрыл к чёрту почту и пошёл к Дэвиду. Пусть сам с ними разбирается — чем они там слушают и письма читают. Видимо, жопой. 

Короче, захожу я к нему в кабинет… И тут он отрывается от компа и говорит: «А-а-а, Фрэнсис, как хорошо, что ты пришёл! Я как раз получил твоё письмо и хотел тебя спросить…. А МОЖНО ЛИ КАК-НИБУДЬ СДЕЛАТЬ, ЧТОБЫ СЕРВЕР РАБОТАЛ В СУББОТУ?»

АААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААА!!!!!!!!  
ААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААА!!!!!!!!!!  
АААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААА!!!!!

Блядь, я всё никак не могу успокоиться. 

Короче, я сказал ему, что да, конечно, можно. Правда, переезда никакого не будет, но об этом ему сообщу уже в понедельник. 

Но это еще не всё. В смысле, мало мне было этого!!! 

Я еще зачем-то взял и рассказал сейчас об этом Дженсену. Так он ржал так, что чуть не свалился с кровати. 

Ну вот как, КАК можно быть настолько бесчувственным, чтобы вместо того, чтобы поддержать, вот просто брать и смеяться над проблемами человека, с которым ты спишь?!!! 

КАК?!!!!!!!! Вот как?!!

Не понимааааааааааааааааю!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
